legospidermanfandomcom-20200215-history
Lego Spectacular Spider-Man
It is a new series based on Spectacular Spider-Man. Plot Spider-Man, one year away from his origin, is ruthlessly hunted by Oscorp in their attempts to harness his DNA. Episodes Arc 1 1. The Origin *Peter recaps his origin, while Norman Osborn has his top scientist, Otto Octavius, send his flight-crazed employee Adrian Toomes to capture Spider-Man and steal his DNA. 2. Lightning Striking *When Peter is asked to Liz Allen pull her grades up to an A, Flash Thompson causes a kid called Max Dillon to turn into living lightning called Electro, making Peter's job harder. 3. Lizard Croc *When Connors regrows his right arm by injecting himself with lizard DNA, he transforms into the Lizard and runs loose. Spider-Man has to stop him, but how long can he do it without revealing his secret? Arc 2 4. Rhino Charge *After Alex 'O Hirn, energized by Otto's rhino serum, transforms into the Rhino and runs loose, Spider-Man must find a way to neutralize his power. 5. Lava Burst *When Liz breaks up with Flash, she, Peter and her brother Mark take a trip to Oscorp when an accident turns Mark insane and makes him Molten Man! How can Spidey change him back and who is responsible for the accident? 6. Mechanical Mayhem *Norman Osborn, Harry's father, is revealed to be behind Mark Allen's mutation and traps Octavius in his sun fusion device, causing his four mechanical arms to be welded right into his body in an explosion and sending him mad! Peter must stop Ock as well as help Connors find a cure for Max so he can be with Sally. Arc 3 7. Heroes and Villains *When Chameleon steals Spider-Man's costume and frames him for crimes, Peter drinks an alien form that supplies him with a new black suit and he chases Chameleon and his associates Phineas Mason and Quentin Beck. 8. Mysteriousy *Beck and Mason escape from prison and split up to cover their crimes. Beck is injured by one of Ock's projects and starts using a suit to allow him to breath and a system used by Oscorp. Peter must manage to stop him while under homework, though under the influence of the black suit. 9. Something Shocking *Mason steals two laser guns from Empire State University and fixing them onto a suit he wore to steal them. When Shocker hurts Mary Jane, Peter starts to hunt him down, but why? Arc 4 10. Sandy Andy *An escaped convict, Flint Marko, falls into a particle accelerator and turns into the Sandman. Peter's fear of his power soon turns to anger against him when George Stacy tells him that Marko is Uncle Ben's actual killer. 11. Takin' Out the Muck *When Peter starts aggressively hunting Octobots and Lizards, he realizes there is something in the suit that is changing him and he has to figure out what. 12. Friend vs. Foe *When Peter removes Venom, he posseses Harry and forces him to fight his friend. In his old suit, Peter has to stop Venom and prepare for his date with Gwen tonight. Arc 5 13. Identity Crisis *When a showdown in the sewers is recorded by Eddie Brock, Jameson thinks he has found out who Spider-Man really is and Doctor Doom and the Beetle attack the Daily Bugle to steal it. Peter must protect Jameson as Spider-Man and Mary Jane as she is trying to get an interview to work for Jameson. 14. Creating Carnage *As Parker discovers a piece of Venom in Harry, he accidentally creates a new symbiote called Carnage. Can he stop it as he breaks up with Liz? 15. Ending Carnage *When Carnage returns by controlling Peter in Trask Industries, he kills Bolivar Trask and begins to start chaos, which affects Peter's night to see Mary Jane sing. He must take down the symbiote for good. Arc 6 16. Titanic Trouble *John Jameson is exposed to a disease that turns him into a giant. After a new Spider-Man frames Peter for crimes, John attacks Spidey with his new powers. 17. Captured *In an abandoned werehouse, Spider-Man is captured by Doc Ock, who uses his DNA for his own sinister plan. 18. Final Showdown *When Harry drinks a vial from the same serum used on Norman, he transforms into the Green Goblin and Peter, using his new Spider-Cycle, chases him. His imposter is revealed to be Venom and he, Harry and Gwen take on Venom and Sandman, but Venom's true identity will be a shock for Peter.